


Fair

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Can you write something about Gail and Holly going to a country fair or meeting at the fair or something? This is that something
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Fair

Gail was bored. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t love fairs. She did. She loved the corn dogs and the cotton candy, the corn on the cob, and kettlecorn. She loved fried oreos, and funnel cake, and being able to eat everything to her heart’s content. She enjoyed kicking other people’s asses at the games and wasn’t satisfied until she had been on every ride. 

But for the first time in 26 years she was bored. She blamed it on the company. When she originally agreed to go with the rest of the rookies to the fair that year Traci was supposed to bring Leo. But Leo had gone home that day with a fever so the young detective was on Mom duty. Chris had already gone back to Timmons for Denise and Christian. Oliver was spending the day with his girls. 

Which left Gail with Dov, Chloe, Andy, and Nick. 

Watching Chloe hang all over Dov and Nick and Andy pretend like they weren’t sleeping together was beyond painful. It was both cruel and unusual. She was only about 15 minutes into the night and she was already thinking of excuses that could get her out of staying. She was also trying to figure out a ride home. She thought about throwing herself from the top of the ferris wheel. Supposedly that was frowned upon. 

Just when Gail was about to give up all hope and step in front of a lemonade vendor to put her out of her misery she heard a familiar voice not far from the ring toss.

“Rach, this was your idea. I knew Lisa would bail on us but you were the one who suggested going to the fair. Yeah, I know, I know. Give Ben a kiss for me.”

It was like an answer to her prayers when Gail saw her favorite bespectled brunette. 

“Hey lunchbox.”

Gail wasn’t sure why her stomach flipped at the way Holly’s face lit up after she hung up her phone and saw her. She wasn’t used to people being that happy to see her. And it didn’t hurt that Holly had a nice smile, a really nice smile, that Gail was pretty fond of receiving. 

Since that first day at the morgue, the two had been hanging out fairly regularly. Holly had even convinced her to go to the batting cages and Gail had taken Holly as her plus one to Frank and Noelle’s wedding. Sure, they had shared a brief kiss in the coat closet that Gail had been replaying in her head on a semi-regular basis and which may have been the biggest contributing factor as to why Gail hadn’t invited Holly to the fair with her pack of losers but now that Gail saw her, she realized that was a really stupid reason to suffer alone.

“Hey, I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Yeah, Princess Price and Girl Guide McNally came up with this plan for tonight.”

“Where are the other officers?”

“And you’re ditching them?”

“Obviously. I originally only came for Leo, Traci’s son, but since those two couldn’t be here I was about to eat a tomato just to get a ride out of here.”

“Well, since Rachel and Lisa both bailed on me, how about I give you a ride home instead of an ambulance to the hospital.”

“I suppose that could work. But you know since we’re here, we could probably spend at least a little time doing fair-y stuff.”

“That sounds like a bad gay joke.”

“I’m going to ignore your judgmental tone and introduce you to the way awesome people enjoy the fair.”

“Lead the way.”

\---

“I thought you don’t do sports?” Holly asked as they stared down the milk jugs across from them.

Gail gave the softball in her hand a couple of tosses. “I don’t. I want  _ you _ to win me that shark.”

The blonde pointed to the great white hanging above their heads.

“I thought you were the almighty gamer.”

“Like you said I don’t do sports and this is the only booth with a shark. Come on, Nerd, I know you can do it.”

Holly struggled not to melt under the puppy dog eyes her friend was giving her. When Rachel had suggested going to the fair that night, she had only agreed to get her mind off kissing Gail. But after her other friends (predictably) bailed and the blonde had shown up, Holly had spent the entire struggling not to get swept up in the excitement. Gail Peck in a county fair was like a kid at Christmas. The normally enigmatic blonde had happily dragged her from one ride to the next, waxed poetically about the merits of each snack booth, and had already won multiple stuffed animals that she had randomly handed out to kids throughout the fairgrounds. If Holly’s crush wasn’t already overwhelming it was now at epic proportions. 

So if Gail wanted a shark, then Holly was damn sure going to win it for her. 

“Is this because I’m a lesbian that you’re assuming I can throw a softball?” Holly loosened up her arm.

“No my assumption that you own an inordinate amount of backpacks and fleeces is because you’re a lesbian. My knowledge of your throwing abilities comes from you being the star pitcher of your softball team.”

“And here I thought you didn’t listen when I talk.” Holly enjoyed the blush the hit pale cheeks in under the obnoxiously bright lights.

It took her 4 tries and a whopping ten dollars but Holly knocked over those rigged cartons. After the teenager manning the booth retrieved the coveted shark, Holly looked around at the various kids begging their parents for more money.

“So who is going to receive the shark?”

Gail was already had the shark tucked tightly under her arm.

“I think this one I might keep.”

Holly knew she shouldn’t read into it. That her friend was probably just a huge shark fan. But Holly couldn’t help wondering if it had anything to do with her winning it. She wasn’t brave enough to ask.

“Alright, we’ve done every ride in the fair, eaten my weight in fried food, and won your shark. Is there anything else we need to do?”

“The ferris wheel.” Gail said decisively, already heading in the direction of the long line.

But Holly froze in her tracks. “Ummm...how about we skip one ride?”

“What? No. We have to do it. What’s a fair trip without the ferris wheel?”

“A safe one.” Holly muttered to herself.

“Oh don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights.”

Holly swatted at the hand that was poking at her. “I’m not afraid of heights. I’m afraid of rusty, swinging seats that get stuck 200 feet in the air.”

“Please, Lunchbox, we have to do it.”

Holly hated that pout and the influence it had on her. She prayed to the gods that 

\---

Holly was full of surprises. It wasn’t just the fear of heights but the fact that she would face that fear just because Gail asked her to. It was kind of like the shark. 

Gail had won prizes throughout the night. Seemingly randomly handing them off to whichever kid was nearby and not throwing a tantrum. It wasn’t random. Gail usually spotted the kid who was quietly standing there while their sibling(s) got all of their parents’ attention, or the ones who parents had clearly spent all their cash just getting into the fair and a wristband for their kid to enjoy. So as nonchalantly as she could, she made sure that those kids got to bring something home from the fair.

Except for the shark. 

As soon as Gail spotted the great white hanging above a game that she knew Holly could win, she decided that she wanted it. The fact that Holly actually won it for her meant that this one was coming home with her. Call her selfish (everyone does) but she kind of wanted something to remember how awesome her night had been.

It wasn’t until they were being locked into the swinging cart and Holly’s knuckles actually turned white as they gripped the handle bar that Gail finally stopped her teasing.

“Hey, Nerd, if it’s really that bad. We can get off now.”

“What? No. I’m good. Totally good.”

“Your eyes are closed and we haven’t even started moving.”

“Well you know my vision isn’t good anyway so really what’s the point of having them open.”

Holly let out a small shriek that Gail struggled not to laugh at when the ride suddenly came to life.

The death grip from the bar was suddenly on her arm.

“Hey, Hol. It’s okay. The ride isn’t going to be that bad.”

“Yep.” Holly managed to get out through clenched teeth. 

“Come on, Hols, it’s no fun if you don’t at least try to enjoy the view.”

A shot rang out and Holly jumped as the first firework lit the sky. 

“Now you’re missing the fireworks.”

Gail watched in amazement as Holly slowly opened first one then both eyes. 

“See it’s not that bad.”

“Nope, not bad. Just very very high and very very old. Did you know that the original Ferris Wheel, is also referred to as the Chicago Wheel? And that it was designed and constructed by George Washington Gale Ferris Jr. in 1893. It was 80.4 metres tall and was the tallest attraction at the World's Columbian Exposition in Chicago, Illinois.”

Gail couldn’t help it. She couldn’t look away from Holly’s rambling lips as the colors of the sky played across her tan skin. She couldn’t stop herself from cutting off Holly’s ramble with a kiss. It wasn’t brief like the coat closet but it wasn’t as long as Gail would’ve liked before she realized what she had done. 

“Sorry you just had to stop talking.”

“I won’t say another word.” Holly promised, already leaning in.

Gail kissed her again, slower and more tentatively than the first. And her lips didn’t leave Holly’s until they were back on the ground. Finally stepping off the ride, Gail gathered her shark and took Holly’s hand, ready to make good on that ride home. 

Yeah, she really loved fairs.


End file.
